This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/553,746 filed on Oct. 27, 2006 entitled “COMBINED ALGORITHMIC AND EDITORIAL-REVIEWED MOBILE CONTENT SEARCH RESULTS” which claims the benefit of the following U.S. Provisional Patent Applications: U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/731,991 filed on Nov. 1, 2005 entitled “MOBILE SEARCH” and U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/785,242 filed on Mar. 22, 2006 entitled “AUTOMATED SYNDICATION OF MOBILE CONTENT”, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.